This invention relates to an austenitic stainless steel alloy, articles made therefrom, and more particularly to such an alloy and articles having improved galling resistance.
Schumacher et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,503 (issued Oct. 14, 1975) discloses an austenitic stainless steel alloy there characterized as having excellent galling resistance in wrought form, as well as good wear resistance and corrosion resistance. The alloy as disclosed in that patent consists essentially of about: 10-25 percent by weight (w/o) chromium, 3-15 w/o nickel, 6-16 w/o manganese, 2-7 w/o silicon, 0.001-0.25 w/o carbon, 0.001-0.4 w/o nitrogen, 4 w/o Max. copper, 4 w/o Max. Molybdenum, 0.09 w/o Max phosphorus, 0.25 w/o Max. sulfur, 0.50 w/o Max. selenium and the balance substantially iron. A commercially available example of such a stainless steel is Nitronic 60 (Trademark of Armco Steel Corporation, N.J.) which consists essentially of: 0.10 w/o Max. carbon, 3.50-4.50 w/o silicon, 16.00-18.00 w/o chromium, 7.00-9.00 w/o manganese, 8.00-9.00 w/o nickel, 0.08-0.18 w/o nitrogen and the balance substantially iron. However, there is a need for an austenitic stainless steel alloy with mechanical properties and corrosion resistance properties comparable to those of Nitronic 60 but with even better galling resistance.